1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an shelf, in particular an shelf for a refrigerator.
2. Description of Related Art
Refrigerator shelves consist, as a rule, of a grid or of a glass pane which is provided with mechanical elements for holding in a refrigerator. Glass panes are distinguished not only by the advantage of better stability of the refrigerated stock, as compared with grids, but also, inter alia, in that liquids running out can be captured by the pane, so that contamination of the lower-lying region of the refrigerator can be avoided. Lateral overflow of liquids can in this case be avoided in various ways.
A customary solution for overflow protection consists of a plastic frame which surrounds the glass pane on all sides and which forms a margin around the pane. The disadvantage is that a plastic margin of this type is complicated to produce and reduces the standing surface which can be used for the refrigerated stock. Furthermore, the peripheral frame makes it difficult to clean the refrigerator shelf.
EP 0859207 proposes to provide a glass pane with arching so that an overflow volume of at least 100 cm3 can be accommodated before overflow occurs. At the same time, a frame around the glass pane may be dispensed with. However, achieving the arching according to the invention entails an additional complicated process step in production.
The object of the invention is to provide an shelf for a refrigerator, having overflow protection, which is improved in relation to the prior art.